The Secret Remembered
by Boots Mgee
Summary: Just before the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione and Ron ventured into the Chamber of Secrets by themselves. What adventures and awkward moments awaited them?


NOTE: I do not claim ownership of any aspect of the _Harry Potter_ storyline, or anything in relation to it. I just write. This is my first fanfiction. It is about the 31 pages of HP:TDH that Harry was in the Ravenclaw tower and running around Hogwarts looking for Ron and Hermione and the diadem, but told from Ron and Hermione's point of view. Enjoy.

Ron and Hermione watched as Harry and Luna ran up the staircase in the Room of Requirement, heading for the Ravenclaw Tower. The rest of the room was buzzing with conversation, some speculating about what to do next, some wondering why Harry Potter needed to find the diadem of Ravenclaw so badly. Ron turned to Hermione, frowning.

"Well, what should we do?"

"I suppose we should just stay here. Harry has the invisibility cloak, he'll probably come back soon," said Hermione, barely able to keep a note of worry out of her voice. Ron's frown became slightly more pronounced when he did hear her tone, and he put an arm around her to console her.

"He'll will," said Ron, trying to convince himself as well as Hermione, because he wasn't sure what Harry would do if he came across someone like one of the Carrows, or, even worse, Snape. Hermione seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Oh, but what if he trys to find Snape or some other foolish thing?" she said, practically having to fan herself now.

"He's not stupid, he'll keep his temper. The only danger of him being near Snape right now is slipping on the trail of grease."

Hermione gave a small smile and seemed to calm down a bit. Ron, similiar to when he came back from his solo trip to Shell Cottage, seemed determined to keep them in action.

"Let's try and think of how we'll get rid of the diadem once we find it," said Ron, obviously thinking quite hard himself. "What do those books say we can do to destroy a Horcrux?" said Ron, dropping his voice midsentence, aware that many people were trying to eavesdrop.

Hermione glanced nervously around at the people trying to listen in, and they quickly averted their gazes. "There were several ways, but most of them were either extremely dangerous or required extremely advanced magic, stuff way beyond any of us. If only we still had the sword of Gryffindor," she ended with a sigh.

"I know. I wonder if I can fit my hands around a goblin's neck?" wondered Ron with transparent thought.

Ginny came over to them with Neville, Seamus, and Dean.

"So, is Harry going to be back soon?" said Ginny, glancing between Ron and Hermione, who had clearly been restraining herself from asking this for an agonizing minute. Dean frowned slightly when she asked this, but said nothing.

"Well, me and Ron will have to wait until Harry gets back, so I suppose we all should," said Hermione.

"Why do we have to wait? Why does Harry need the diadem of Ravenclaw anyway?" asked Dean.

"He just needed a little help with his homework" said Ron, obviously trying to keep the subject away from why they were actually here.

Ginny smiled at this, but still looked a bit worried. The subject came up for the second time.

"What if he's caught by Snape or someone?" she asked anxiously.

"Don't worry, he has a hall pass to the bath...bathroom..." Ron said, stopping midway through his brave attempt at humour. A strange look had come over his face, and his mouth dropped open slightly while his eyes looked distantly into a wall.

"What is it, Ron?" asked Hermione, who was very curious. Ron lost in thought was a rarity.

He started to answer, but quickly pulled her closer to mutter in her ear when he realized Ginny was still standing there.

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," he said, looking at Hermione for reaction. When she gave none, he elaborated. "Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, we can get to the Chamber of Secrets! The dead snake is probably still there, and we can..."

"Get a basilisk fang!" cried Hermione, giving a start of excitement and surprise.

"I know you're all up for the latest fashions, Hermione, but you'll want to be careful with those piercings," said Fred from across the room. Several people laughed.

"Ron, that's genius!" Hermione beamed. "Let's go!"

"Well, should we wait for Harry?" inquired Ron.

Hermione stopped, clearly torn between wanting to enact their brilliant plan immediately and wanting to see Harry's safe return. She took a deep breath.

"I think we should go now. We might not have much time."

"You're right. Let's get going."

"Where are you two going?" said Ginny when Ron and Hermione started for the staircase out of the room.

Ron and Hermione glanced at eachother.

"We need to use the bathroom."


End file.
